1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing apparatus module for capturing an image, a user terminal including the photographing apparatus module, and a method of operating the user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be classified into mobile (or portable) terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. As the functions of mobile terminals have become more diversified, the mobile terminals have been implemented in the form of multimedia devices with complex functions such as music or video file playback, gaming, and broadcast reception.
A mobile terminal may include a photographing apparatus module and a display unit for displaying an image. Unlike a general photographing apparatus, when a photographing apparatus is modularized and attached to a terminal, the photographing apparatus may not be freely rotated according to an attachment state of the photographing apparatus or a state (e.g., orientation) in which the terminal is held by a user and thus subject composition adjustment and viewing angle securement may be difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a photographing apparatus module, which is improved so that a user may more conveniently use a photographing apparatus attached to a terminal, a user terminal including the photographing apparatus module, and a method of operating the user terminal.